


What Brings Us Together

by Stripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave live across the country from one another, but a little distance isn't going to stop them from being huge dorks at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brings Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



> This is the first time I've thought "hey, I should do art AND writing for a fest" and actually managed to stick to that so that's sure a thing!
> 
> Anyways, here's the original prompt:
> 
> "By fate and fortune, Dave and Jade end up on opposite ends of the country - maybe opposite ends of the world. They keep in touch with packages full of oddities, rambling letters, kitschy local postcards, the occasional video chat. What sort of correspondence gets exchanged, and how does the relationship change along with it?"
> 
> I definitely went with more digital methods of interaction vs. physical like the prompt suggested, but hopefully it's still fun to read and experience!

PESTERLOG:

GG: dave!!!! dave guess what!   
TG: what  
GG: i have some AWESOME news!!! :D  
TG: what is it  
GG: you wont believe it!  
TG: jade ive already asked what thats like  
TG: your cue to lay down this amazing news on me dont leave me hanging here  
GG: okay well……  
GG: …………  
GG: …………………  
TG: jade youre killing me here  
GG: i am finally moving to the states!  
TG: holy shit  
GG: :D  
TG: are you for real  
TG: are you finally leaving hellmurder island behind for good  
GG: yes!!!  
GG: well maybe not for GOOD but at least for a while :)  
GG: i got into college!  
TG: holy shit  
TG: like not to imply that youre not smart enough to go to college because i know you build nuclear reactors in your backyard or whatever it is you do  
TG: but howd you manage that  
TG: i dont think that they accept dog slobbers as a substitute for your sat scores  
GG: well i might have had to pull a couple of strings admittedly :P  
GG: but i just talked to some of grandpas old contacts and some of them work at mit sooooo  
TG: mit huh  
TG: wheres that again  
TG: other than genius smart people land i mean  
GG: boston!!!  
GG: weeeeelll technically in cambridge but really same difference :P  
TG: oh  
TG: well shit  
GG: shit???  
TG: yeah shit  
TG: because i just got accepted to usc  
TG: as in california  
TG: as in all the way on the other fucking side of the country  
GG: oh… :(  
GG: well at least our timezones will be a little closer now!   
GG: and we can still keep up through pesterchum!  
GG: oh!!!!  
GG: and im going to get a phone!  
TG: woah hold up there  
TG: so you mean im finally going to be able to text you like a normal human being  
TG: give me a sec here i think im about to faint  
GG: dave noooo!  
GG: stay strong!!!  
TG: kay fainting averted  
GG: <3  
TG: anyway i guess itd be nice to be a little closer but  
TG: itll be easier to meet up with you one day  
TG: and send you stuff now that you dont have an address that gets me nasty emails from amazon every time i try to send something to you  
TG: so this is still one hell of an improvement over buttfuck nowhere island  
GG: yeah!  
GG: i cant wait <3

 

SNAPCHAT:

TEXT LOG:

Dave [09/14/14 11:02 AM]: jade  
Dave [09/14/14 11:02 AM]: hey  
Dave [09/14/14 11:04 AM]: jade  
Dave [09/14/14 11:06 AM]: jade why are you ignoring me  
Dave [09/14/14 11:06 AM]: jade what did i do to offend you  
Dave [09/14/14 11:07 AM]: was it because i insinuated you were a furry because look  
Dave [09/14/14 11:07 AM]: we all say things that we dont mean and okay maybe i meant that one a little but come on you literally have a furaffinity account  
Dave [09/14/14 11:07 AM]: just because you dont want to stuff yourself into a fursuit doesnt make you not a furry it just means that you like  
Dave [09/14/14 11:07 AM]: dont want to get sweaty i guess honestly i have no fucking idea why you like furry art but not furry suits  
Dave [09/14/14 11:08 AM]: i bet its the eyes isnt it  
Dave [09/14/14 11:08 AM]: those dead soulless eyes  
Dave [09/14/14 11:08 AM]: not really staring at nothing but you just know its fucking bad news  
Dave [09/14/14 11:08 AM]: like yeah its elongated wolf muzzle may be smiling at you but those eyes sure as hell aint  
Dave [09/14/14 11:10 AM]: anyways my point is that im not under the impression that you want to be trapped inside the sweaty fur prison that is a fur suit but you are still a goddamned furry and im not backing down on that  
Dave [09/14/14 11:14 AM]: also i love you anyways if that helps  
Dave [09/14/14 11:15 AM]: so please talk to me im dying here  
Dave [09/14/14 11:18 AM]: jade  
Dave [09/14/14 11:20 AM]: please  
Dave [09/14/14 11:22 AM]: jade  
Jade [09/14/14 11:23 AM]: dave!!!! im in the middle of lab!  
Dave [09/14/14 11:23 AM]: oh  
Jade [09/14/14 11:24 AM]: ill be out in a little bit and we can talk then okay?  
Dave [09/14/14 11:24 AM]: okay  
Dave [09/14/14 11:26 AM]: okay yeah this is cool  
Dave [09/14/14 11:28 AM]: i can handle this  
Dave [09/14/14 11:32 AM]: though it would have been nice if youd given me a time limit like what does a little bit mean  
Dave [09/14/14 11:34 AM]: is it like two minutes  
Dave [09/14/14 11:34 AM]: is it like thirty two minutes  
Dave [09/14/14 11:35 AM]: is it like two hours  
Dave [09/14/14 11:39 AM]: how long does lab even last  
Dave [09/14/14 11:42 AM]: how are you not dying from boredom right now  
Dave [09/14/14 11:44 AM]: im dying of boredom  
Dave [09/14/14 11:45 AM]: im in writing and critical reasoning now its like the worst thing ive ever had to endure  
Dave [09/14/14 11:47 AM]: i bet rose lives for this shit though  
Dave [09/14/14 11:47 AM]: youre close to rose right  
Dave [09/14/14 11:47 AM]: just drive down to new york and tell her to go to usc and pose as me  
Dave [09/14/14 11:47 AM]: we look similar enough honestly  
Dave [09/14/14 11:48 AM]: she can take this class for me  
Dave [09/14/14 11:48 AM]: ill go to new york and take whatever weird ass classes shes taking  
Dave [09/14/14 11:48 AM]: maybe take a couple of weekends off so i can go chill with you at mit  
Dave [09/14/14 11:48 AM]: i bet its nice in boston this time of year  
Dave [09/14/14 11:48 AM]: like theres a bunch of trees and shit there right  
Dave [09/14/14 11:49 AM]: so we could go out and watch the leaves change maybe make a picnic out of it  
Dave [09/14/14 11:49 AM]: sit around on a blanket like assholes and try to pick out shapes in clouds or whatever it is that people do on picnics  
Dave [09/14/14 11:49 AM]: ill be honest here ive never been on one before  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: but yeah  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: we could make a real date out of it  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: i mean  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: shit  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: not like a date date it can just be a friend date  
Dave [09/14/14 11:50 AM]: unless you want it to be a date date  
Dave [09/14/14 11:52 AM]: date^2  
Dave [09/14/14 11:53 AM]: or would that just be two dates layered on top of each other  
Dave [09/14/14 11:53 AM]: i dont know youre the math genius here you tell me  
Dave [09/14/14 11:55 AM]: but yeah i know im probably just making your phone buzz off the hook and pissing off your ta  
Dave [09/14/14 11:56 AM]: so dont worry about reading any of that ill leave you alone now  
Dave [09/14/14 11:56 AM]: my prof is glaring in my direction anyways  
Dave [09/14/14 11:56 AM]: wait holy shit he asked me a question  
Dave [09/14/14 11:56 AM]: haha fuck  
Jade [09/14/14 1:02 PM]: you know dave your habit of leaving really long offlines is less cute when i can feel my phone buzzing with EVERY SINGLE TEXT :P  
Jade [09/14/14 1:02 PM]: but..... for the record........  
Jade [09/14/14 1:03 PM]: i would love to go on a date^2 with you ;)

 

SKYPE LOG:

**the big man HASS the ball:** okay harley you ready for the best skype date^2 youve ever fucking witnessed  
**the big man HASS the ball:** i got my webcam i got my mic and ive got my game face on  
**Jade Harley:** hehe yes!! i am ready to go! :)  
**the big man HASS the ball:** then were doing this thing  
**Jade Harley:** were making it… HAPEN

Call to Jade Harley

Call ended, duration 2:12:04

 

TUMBLR ASK BOX:

_cuteandquarky said:_ omg!!!!! OMG!!!! are the squiddle dvds from you? i didnt know they made these anymore!!!!!!!!!  <3 <3 <3 <3

 _cuteandquarky said:_ oh and something SUPER AWESOME is on its way to you! you will never guess what it is!!!!

_cuteandquarky said:_ .....okay i cannot resist, it is a set of headphones that i decorated myself, they are very stylish and i hope that you will wear them a lot

 

YOUTUBE SCREENSHOT:

 

 

TWITTERLOG:

stairs bro @turntechgodhead | Nov 27  
cant believe @tentacleTherapist gets to see my girlfriend this tgiving and not me  


Shakespeare is Dead @tentacleTherapist | Nov 27  
@turntechgodhead Sorry, Dave. @gardenGnostic is mine now. Our wedding is in the spring. 

stairs bro @turntechgodhead | Nov 27  
@tentacleTherapist goddammit i knew i shouldnt have let her fall to your feminine wiles can i at least be maid of honor

stairs bro @turntechgodhead | Nov 27  
@tentacleTherapist also john says hi 

Shakespeare is Dead @tentacleTherapist | Nov 27  
@turntechgodhead Give John my regards. 

stairs bro @turntechgodhead | Nov 27  
@tentacleTherapist his house smells like shaving cream

Squiddlee Dee ♥ @gardenGnostic | Nov 27  
sorry @turntechGodhead!!! rose has stolen my heart :o i have picked my wedding dress already and it is beautiful

Squiddlee Dee ♥ @gardenGnostic | Nov 27  
@turntechGodhead buuut how would you feel for seeing me at xmas? <3

stairs bro @turntechgodhead | Nov 27  
@gardenGnostic that sounds good but i cant go anywhere i literally just landed an internship in la

Squiddlee Dee ♥ @gardenGnostic | Nov 27  
@turntechGodhead sounds perfect ;)

 

EMAIL:

from: SkaianAirways@skaiaa.com  
to: quarkygardengirl@gmail.com

FLIGHT CONFIRMATION  
__________________________________________________  
TRAVELER HARLEY/JADE  
__________________________________________________  
FLIGHT INFORMATION  
__________________________________________________  
DATE: 12/06  
DEPARTURE CITY: BOSTON, MA (BOS)  
ARRIVAL CITY: LOS ANGELES, CA (LAX)  
SEAT: 1F  
__________________________________________________  
DATE: 01/07  
DEPARTURE CITY: LOS ANGELES, CA (LAX)  
ARRIVAL CITY: BOSTON, MA (BOS)  
SEAT: 2A  
__________________________________________________

 

Thank you for flying with us at Skaian Airways!

 

 

 

 

Jade’s hair is an utter mess as she gets off the plane, frizz hanging around her head like a halo. As it turns out, six hour flights are a bitch! She is sore and stiff all over, even after taking first class. And yet somehow, the time change means that it’s only been a couple of hours since she took off. There’s still a lot of daylight to burn through.

But that’s just fine with her! Jade’s phone is out, and she lets Dave know that she’s landed, and that she’s headed to baggage claim. She can feel it buzz in her hand a few seconds later, but Jade doesn’t bother checking it yet. First, she needs to track down baggage claim - and once she’s done that, she’ll be able to just talk to him in person! No need for texting or pesterchum or twitter or anything else! At least not until January.

She heads down an escalator, flashing a winning smile at the TSA agent seated by the exit… and then she sees him. Blonde hair, shades, and a sign with Sweet Bro with dog ears on it saying “jaed harloop” in an approximation of comic sans. He notices her, too, about two seconds before she barrels into him at top speed.

“Dave!”

As it turns out, Dave is smaller than her, and he goes down like a leaf. 

“Holy shit, Jade.” He lets out a wheeze. “Give a guy some warning, would you?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Jade slides off of him, allowing him to sit up and pick up his sign again. “It’s just so great to see you!”

Dave adjusts his shades and looks at her. For a moment, Jade’s worried that he’s mad at her, but then he suddenly breaks out into a grin. “Yeah. It’s great to see you too. How was your flight?”

“Long!” Jade tells him, straightening out her skirt. “Boring!”

“Yeah, they usually are.” Dave shrugs. He looks like he might say something else, but there are far more important things to talk about right now. Jade’s face falls into one of dead seriousness.

“Dave,” she says. “Can I kiss you?”

His eyebrows raise a fraction, but that easy smile stays on his face. “Well, yeah. Think it would be a fucking travesty at this point if you didn’t, we’d have to call in the dating pol-”

Before he can finish whatever it was he was saying, Jade pulls him in by the collar of his T-shirt and kisses him. It’s about as terrible as a first kiss can be - her glasses almost get knocked off and their teeth clack together and they are doing this in the middle of a busy, dirty airport floor.

But the best part is that they have plenty of time to work on it. Jade can hardly wait.


End file.
